srwsimulationfandomcom-20200214-history
S1C1SRLog
Location: Shibuya District - Tokyo, Japan High School *stretches and sits down on his chair* "Geesh... another test later this week? I thought we were done with tests last week... I doubt I'll be able to make it to the machine battle match to watch it." "Serves you right Akino. Didn't you flunk your test last week? Just skip your tournament thing." "What? I already paid for the tickets, Mitsuru. Konoka and I are going to go watch that tournament." *sighs* "Why do I even bother of trying to talk to you about this? I am only telling you because you and I are childhood friends." "Yeah yeah yeah. I'll study tomorrow. Tonight's the final one that I have to see." "You say it's 'final one' all the time. This TEST is your final one to get into Hakobu Academy. Your mom is hoping that you would get into a good school." "You don't have to bring up my mom you know...." The teachers comes in, along with a new girl. "Well, students. I have a new transfer student. She's from a school at a military zone." *looks at the new girl* "Introduce yourself." "...My name is Risako Kitamura. Please to meet you." "Well anyways, Ms. Kitamura.. I'll have to assign your seat... let's see." *looks around and points at Akino* "....Please let me sit next to him." "Huh?" "W-wait! I sit next to him!" "....I wish to sit next to him." "R-right.... well anyways, Ms. Kato please move to the other seat." "What!? No! Why!?" "I'll explain later in person. But please move for now." ".....alright." *Moves to the other seat* *Sits next to Akino* *looks at Risako* "....uh. You know that was kind of rude to make my friend move her seat." "I wanted to meet you in person. You were the one I was looking for." "....Huh??? What are you saying?" "Now now, Takeba. Stop talking. We are starting our class." The teacher starts his lecture and the time skips to lunch time. Location: Roof of the Jr. High School "What is the meaning of this Akino!? You didn't argue with the teacher at all! I thought I was your friend!" "...I don't think arguing with the teacher will resolve the matter at that situation." "Ugh! I can't believe that girl! What did she want from you anyways?" "Beats me. She said I was the one she was looking for." "Does that mean, she's got a crush on you?" "Don't be dumb, Konoka. What kind of girl would be dumb enough to fall for me?" *thinks* 'I think you are dumb personally for not realizing Mitsuru likes you.' "....Do you mean that Akino?" "Mean what? I don't know why you are overreacting about this situation." "Akino! You are being a serious jerk!" *approaches to the roof* "Good afternoon." "Uh... I guess you were looking for me like you said at the class?" *nods* "That's right." *glares at Risako* "Listen, you. I don't know who you are, but that was my seat! I can't believe you made the teacher to make me sit somewhere else!" *mumbles* "....it's just a seat you know." *looks at Mitsuru* "....And?" "Ugh! You talk as if you don't understand something here. Akino-and-I-are-friends-since-childhood! Does that mean anything to you!?" "I see. Well that doesn't hurt from you talking with him after class, like right now." "IT MATTERS AND IT DOES HURT!" "How does it hurt?" *blushes red, but also looks like she's absolutely upset* ".....Akino! Say something!" *shrugs* "....I don't see why it's such a big deal. We could talk after class like she said." "FINE!" *she heads downstairs* "...Akino, you are an idiot." "What the heck did I do?" *Sighs* "Whatever." "By the way, I have a question if you don't mind." "And I have an answer if you don't mind." *nods* ".... Would you like to pilot a robot?" "....I am sorry?" "A robot. Like Mobile Suit, Personal Trooper, Super Robot." *amused* "....Wow. I never thought a girl would be interested in robots. But if you are talking about arcade robot games like Gundam Vs. Extreme... I've played it. The only thing I play now is FXS PT Slayer, which is the Final Tournament tonight." "Are you still talking about that? You were annoying mom last night about it." "it's important! It's national tournament! I have to see who will win!" "If you are talking about the tonight's International Stadium tournament, I have the ticket as well." "She's fast!" "Aha! So I guess you are interested in the fight as well! Ok. Us three will go watch the tournament then!" *smiles and nods* "Very well. I'll be heading with you to the stadium after school." Pre-Intermission End Session 1 Super Robot Route: Invaders - Intermission Start! Location: Slepnir Base - South of Tokyo, Japan After the negotiations between 3Gs and Earth Federation, the pilots joined together for an introduction *Shifts through the concession table and with a paper plate in hand. He pick outs several kinds of foods from the lot, all of which junk food* "Hmm... feels like I've done this before." *He murmured to himself* *sits in the corner quietly staring at the others in the room* "Ah, Shesh, you are all a quiet bunch... "Jake, You told me this was a party, with drinking and food! I am afraid not, you've must have mistaken this meeting with something else "But it is," he says, "But beer numbs the mind, and my dear wife liked to drink...." "This is almost as bad as my 9th grade reunion...ouh, I hadn't these in awhile." *picks out a beverage soda can* Well, I had to tell him something, or else he would be off doing something stupid, racking up debt with someone else.... So I guess you would rather I was your little pet forever then! *Garlan slams his fist on the table* "Well if he did that, I'll buy his debt," the doctor said, "After all, I could always use a new sla.. I mean test pilot for the True Mazinger.." I would hardly consider you a pet, I would have to feed and love a pet.... *Lilith brushes her hair to the side* Sorry, but I already own this one *she holds up a contract* *chuckled "is that really necessary?" *returns back to his seat with a plate full of high calorie food and and a few cans of Sprite Up. He sits down, swings one leg over the other, pops a can, and drinks while watching the chaos ensue in front of him* "Impressive," he says, "So, what do you know about Photon Power Lilith.." *stands up and walks over* For this one it is, he's way too free spirited... hasn't seen the bad parts of life yet.... Not much, I've been too heavily invested in my father's reseach on getter energy. "Ah," he said, "Still, I didn't realize the power of Getter Energy untill I saw your Getter Robo in person, I'm impressed at the old man. I'l have to pay up my bet after all.." You may not see him for quite some time, he is working on some new stuff, and he doesn't even have me there to help him anymore. *she smiles* "Ha, if his new project is anything like my true project.." he nods, "We will be drinking for weeks.." Location: International Tokyo Soccer Stadium - Tokyo, Japan First Round of the Final Match ends *standing on the hallway* "He's here. I was wondering when you'll see him in person, Ryudo." "Not now, Risako. We got several meeting today, to write a treaty with Britannia Empire and 3Gs. I don't think I'll be able to see him in person." "....Didn't you promise that you'll see him?" "I did, but... the situations change. That's how life is." "Look. Just hang out with him tonight. I'll see him at school tomorrow. Does that work for you?" "....alright." *She turns off the phone* *behind her* "Who were you talking to, and who's "he" that you kept talking about? Is he your boyfriend?" *looks behind* "N-no! But... Aren't you going to keep watching the tournament?" "Well, Konoka said you were gone for quite a while and that I should check up on you. So I am here. You done with whatever you were doing?" *nods* "Yes. But... Takeba." "I have a different name you know. It's Akino." "Right. Akino, you haven't answered my question yet since the afternoon. Do you want to pilot a robot?" "....I really don't understand what you are saying. What is this 'robot' you are talking about? Is it that RX-78-2 Gundam statue in the middle of Ginza district?" "No, I mean-" *she gets a head ache* "ugh..." *approaches to her* "Hey, you ok? What's wrong?" ".....T-they....are coming...!" "Who?" *The ground shakes, as there are explosion sounds coming from outside. Then the building loses it's lights and couple of building parts collapse* "W-what the hell!?" Location: Slepnir HQ "Attention all pilots! This is not a drill! There is an unknown threat attacks coming from International Tokyo Soccer Stadium! Everyone is there to head at once and resist unknown units!" *perks up toward the alert and sighs heavily* "Great..." Yeah, I guess this is really a party, and its about to get started! "Its time for some Mazin.. Go!" he shouts, as he heads towards the Pilder. heh, true i have been waiting for this moment Ok, lets go boys. *Stands up and sets his edibles back down on the table* "Eh, why do I have the feeling I'm going to die a red shirt?" *He grumbled incoherintly, and forcng himself to depart from his remaining cache of Sprite Up* *boards* *boards* *boards *boards *boards, zipping up his suit and pops on his helmet* Change, Getter One! *assembles* "This is GP01, leaving the hanger!" *pushes down on the throttle, motioning the gundam to move* *then runs into the Pilder*, "Mazinger, I will promise to bring peace to this world... The Mazinger rises up from the lake, as the PILDER crashes into its head. *Steps out of the hanger with both rifle and shield in hand. The light reflects off its humanoid optics mommentarily before the gundam motions into a dash towards the target area* *calls upon the mechanoid lion Gaigar, with a great strengh he jumps upon Gaigar's head and entered the cockpit leaped out the hangar and join the others into the battlefield Getter Tomahawk! *Swings at Megillot F* "Okay, I see the Stadium in sight...Whoa, are those...beetles?" *Gets the horn slashed, but it attempts of firing at Getter 1 with missiles* "Am I seriously seeing giant beetles on the battlefield?" then nods, as he sees the megalot, "Have some... Rocket Punch!" he says, firing his missile like fist at the machine. "Ha!" he says, "That's the power of Science!" *tries to dodge the missile but gets hit dead center* *Gets hit right through the stomach, leaving the unit pinned to the ground* *keeps firing at the stadium* *Follows Megillot C to assist firing* *trains rifle on megillot E and fires* arrived to the battlefield and noticed the bettles flying around attacking allied units *gets sudden shot coming, and dodges. Then it flies towards GP-01 and charges at it* "Awe sh-!" *scrambles about the console* *Throws its shield in front and blocks the body charge, but is pushed back several feet from the force of the impact* then says, "You will not hurt the crowd, robot!" as he attempts to use his body as a shield, taking hits to his super Alloy Z armor. "I'll defend the crowd, you go faster..." Err, now I'm mad, Getter Beam!!! *fires its getter beam at Megillot F* *Gets slammed and is forced ont he ground* *gets directly hit by the Getter Beam and it heats up, by blowing up.* *Recovers and lets out a hail of vulcan fire at the the beetle* *gets back up and it charges at Mazinger* *Also gets up and fires at Mazinger* *initiated Final Fusion and ready to battle *Targeted with "broken magnum" as it returning it's attack to Mazinger deftly leaps above the fire, "You are too slow, robot," he said, "Now time for some BREAST... FIRE!" he said, attempting to melt the machin, his fire missing by inches How many of these things are there?! Getter Machinegun! *fires at Megillot D* *gets shot by Getter Machine gun and the parts crumble apart as it explodes. The explosion crashes into the stadium, making half of the area explode* "Be careful! There are still civilians inside!" *boosts away while taking another rifle shot at Megillot E* "Gotcha!" Be more gentle! I don't know the meaning of the word! you don't know the meaning of a lot of words, that doesn't mean you can let the people in this area die for your stupidity! Meanwhile "Pick of a dictionary then!" *opens his eyes as he was unconscious before after the explosion* "...Ugh...." *looks at Risako* "...Risako. You ok?" *she wakes up, slowly getting up* "Ugh... I am fine. What about you?" "I can move.... but....Konoka...!" *walks to the inner stadium* "Konoka! Where are you!?" *is injured, her leg is bleeding* "....A-Akino..." "D-damn! ... I wish this wouldn't have happened.... What the hell!" "....Just...leave without me. I'll be fine." "No way! I can't see mom ever again if I decide to leave you!" *picks up the phone* "Hello, Ryudo? Can you hear me?" *no response* "....Phone's off" "Akino, we have to move. We'll come back for your sister after this mess is done." "What are you saying!? My sister is bleeding! I am not leaving her behind!" "It's...ok. Go right now...I'll make it alive.... for you and older sister and mom...." "...tch.... Alright. Konoka. I promise to get you after this." *heads outside with Risako* "Where are we going?" "Since you piloted through a simulator before, I am sure you could pilot a Personal Trooper. We are heading to the Hangar F, which is not too far away from here. Let's go." "....Personal Trooper?" Back to the Battle scene *gets hit by Machine Guns and the Laser Beams and blows up* And if you really can't be more gentle let Jake take over. "I'll take you on!" he says, the Mazinger Z's Photon Beam badly damaging Megalot E. "You won't be any match for me and Mazinger!" he says, as he checks the suit's status. Badly Damaged.. "Ugh, I'll have to be careful.." Fine, it'll be easier on me anyway. Open Get! Change... Getter Three.... *forms* *still flies around* *fires directly at the Getter machines* *misses its rifle shot at Megillot B* *tries to grab Megillot B but it slips out of his grasp* "He's MINE!!!" *Gets shot on the wing but maintains the flight* *throws a punch to Megillot B *Dodges the grapple by Getter 3 and fires back at it* "Damnit, I'm not meant to be a front liner." *raises its arms in time to block the shots from Megillot B* I really would prefer to use missiles. *Lines up the cross hairs on the megillot* "C'mon, stay still you little bastard..." *Sqeezes the trigger* NO MISSILES! *Fires a beam bolt at Megillot B* *then shouts* "I'll help you all," he says, "Rocket Punch!" *blows up by a Beam rifle of GP-01's* "Whoa...that one lit up like a gas tank." *Looks over at his screen* "How many are left?" *blows up* Was that all of them? "Units are all down....wait!" "I think we go.." he then said "Command, what is it?" "Unknown unit is coming out of the sea!" "What now?" a giant raptor looking head appears out of the sea. W...Wh...What is that? "Looks like a raptor...maybe a horse?" *fires a red radiation wave at the city and blows the place up. Then fires blue wave at the warehouse, freezing up the buildings* *jumps from the sea and lands onto the ground, firing blue wave at Mazinger Z and red wave at Getter* "Requesting a final fusion sequence, EI has been sighted" *tries to block the wave* Its getting WAY too hot in here! "Wha.....!" he says, his armor melting more and more, "Mazinger..." he says, the machine seeming to cry under the strain of the energy. Blocking didn't seem to help, the armor appears to be cracking. "3G approves Final Fusion! Gao Parts are on your way!" *Zooms in on the arms of the EI, and notices something strange* "The ends of it's arms appear to be made out of...freezers and microwave ovens? Is that monster made out of out-dated appliances?" All this heat is filling me with a burning passion to destroy that monstrosity! "Understood, FINAL FUSSSSSIOONN!!!" Gao Parts appear as the GaiGar is creating a storm of green smog stares, "Is that.." he says. "Some sort of combination?" *watches the spectical from the side* *pants* hu, I think I'm going to pass out, don't get hit with one of those things again... I am not suited for mobility, You are in no condition to fight now Lilith, so it is up to you Garlan. *the green storm start to dissipates revealing the true form of Gaigar Open. Get. "GAO GAI GARRR!!!" Change Getter One!!! *forms* "Talk about an overkill combination scene..." I'll show you all the true measure of a man! *approaches to the GaoGaiGar and directly attempts to tackle the machine* "Lets rip apart this junk monster, shall we?" Getter Beam! *fires the beam and hits... water* *raised it arms and blocked EI-02's attack with a protective shade then nods, "You.." he said, "You will not hurt a friend of justice! BREASTO FIRE!" He watched the fire do a serious hit on the robot. "You are going to fall!" *Boosts and jumps into the air. The gundam hovers mommentarily and takes a careful shot at EI-02's head* *Gets hit by various shots, and fires waves at GP-01* "More unknown units coming down! There are two! They are heading somewhat far away from you guys!" *Lands on the ground and boosts away before the shot could connect* are they friend or foe? *Two other Megillots arrive and they are firing at the warehouse near the Stadium* *Then two fires come from other warehouse, attacking at the other new Megillots* "Two other unknown units appeared from the warehouse! They are...Personal Trooper serial numbers?" "Command, those are friendly I assume?" *gets up and looks around* *walks and holds the other Gespenst by shoulder* "Akino, can you hear me?" "Thats a relief we could use some help with this thing!" *then nods* "If they are personal Tropers.." he said, "I'll help them." he says. "Gundam, can you come with me to help purge those Megaliots?" "Those look like, Gespent models? Holy crap, thats awesome!" "Uhh.... it's really similar control from the simulator....What the hell." "We have to get rid of those beetle machines. Let's go." "R-right!" *aims the machine gun and fires at Megillot H* *Gets a direct hit and it lands onto the ground. Then it charges at Akino's Gespenst* "Akino! Look out!" "W-what!?" *Gets hit hard then it loses it's arm* "AHHHHHGGH!!!!" "AKINO!!!" *falls down onto the ground* "D-damn...am I going to die here already?" "Akino! Get ahold of yourself!" "S-shit...!" *fires T-Link Ripper at two Megillots *Dodges* *gets it's horn sliced* "Akino...what did you just do?" "I-don't know...." *fires Another T-Link ripper* *aims the radiation waves at GaoGaiGar again* Tomahawk Boomerang! *throws its Tomahawk Boomerang at EI-02* *gets it's right arm sliced off* *Then it moves it's arm towards the car and regenerates it's right arm, consuming the car* "Hey there..." he says to the two, "How might you be..." It was a long run for Mazinger Z, but this machine was in bad shape. *Fires at EI-02 and barely misses it* What the Hell, thats cheating! They say all is fair in love and war.... Yeah, well this is definitely war! "Whada expect?" *moves around to the GP-01 and fires at the opponent* *Kneels down and boosts up in the air before the flames could connect* "I don't think it likes me very much." *charged EI-02 with Drilled Knee "Anyway.." he says to the smaller real robots, "Who are you two?" "This is Sergeant Risako Kitamura of SRX Team. I am with a civilian who was currently a victim from the stadium. The only way I could do was to keep him in the machine." *nods* "I'm a civilian as well," he said, "So this isn't uncommon. I'll protect you, there is some sort of Zonder alien in the main city.." "Sounds lovely. Be careful of the anthromorph looming around, it likes to radiate people to death." are we going to stand around chatting like a bunch of ladies, are we going to crush these things!? Hey, I take... offense to that.... "Don't get your panties in a twist now simply because we're making useless banther." "...Your offending the girl here." she offends me a lot more than I have ever offended her. Getter Machinegun! *fires Getter Machinegun at EI-02* opened wide of the arms "HELL AND HEAVEN!" Hey Lieutentent," he says to the real robot pilot, "What division did you say you were from... *hands are shining bright with different light "Gemu Giru Gan Go Gufo" *shoots out a wave of green light into EI-02 *Gets stunned* *GaoGaiGar charged into EI-02 aiming for it's core *took out a zondar core out of EI-02 *Gets ripped into pieces and falls down and blows up* As for the other two Megillots they fly away to retreat *continues to stare in awe at the stylized attack preformed before them* "That...has to be one of the coolest things I've seen, ever." wow, that was amazing! I can do better than that... *the EI-02 still pulsing through Gaogaigar's hand *an unknown lights suddenly appeared to the EI-02 zondar core "No enemy signals. Units, report in." "Curatio! Teneritas, sectio, salus... coctura!!" "We're all alive and breathing, some of us have rashes in unmentionable places, but we're good." "I have recovered 2 units. Apparently 2 odd looking Genphest Types. Downtown is safe, and Mazinger Z needs an overhaul.." *it left the core as it dissolves away and removes itself from the field "Aside from some collateral damage, everything seems okay." If everything is gone, I need to get out of here its still like 120 degrees! Hm, I don't think heat is good for my implants Yeah I think I need to get out too. you guys are sissys, embrace the heat! it will grow hair on your chest! You idiot, I don't want to grow hair on my chest! "Anyway.. I'll be bringing back some mechs back to base Getter Team, so stand ready!" "At least its not 90 below. Ya know, shrinkage." Bleh, men.... "Bleh, women." *Snickers* "HQ requests everyone to assist the rescue team to remove the debris and help out injured civilians." "Well Mazinger, Cviilian pilots, time for you to learn how to pilot..." He starts up Z, heading through the crowds Garlan, you heard them, go help. "Roger, assisting in mindless repetitive tasks!" Yeah, like I haven't heard that before. *Begins marching toward the area* Feels like Deja Vu.... "Tell me about it." *still ponders about the unknown lights that assisted him, something about it feels familiar *went and assist the others on helping the civilians *gets out of the Gespenst and heads to the rescue team* *gets out as well and follows Risako* After Intermission SR Episode 1 *unzips her flight suit* Too hot.... *moves rubble out of the way* *Moves a big chunk of building to the side* *approaches to the stadium with the rescue team* "Ryudo!" *she approaches to Ryudo* "Sorry I am late. I guess I ended up showing up after all. Where is he?" "You think they'll mention us in the new tonight?" "Giant fighting robots: Community work!" "He's behind me." *looks at Akino* "You are Akino Takeba? My name is Major Ryudo Stellvain. I am the leader of SRX Team." "If you want to ask about your sister, she's fine." "W-what? ...Thank god. But ... what's this about?" *came out from the Gaogaigar's core and begin to help with the relief team "I asked you about the robot piloting, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the Federation." "...Uh... what? I don't think I am eligible. Since I am 15 years old." "Risako's only 14. She's still part of SRX Team. You'll be a test pilots for our new prototype units to fight against these enemies. Your sister's hospital fee will be insured, as well as your family's school and house fees." ".... Konoka...." *holds Akino's hand* "Join us. You are the only one that could help us finish our unit project" "....alright." *nods* "You guys head to the vehicle and meet with Akino's sister. I'll be meeting up with the team." Akino and Risako leave, as Ryudo approaches to the rest of the team "Hello there.. he says, "Well then.. He says as he climbs from Mazinger, "SRX?" He seemed curious. "Some sort of Military robot?" *Kneels to let Jake and Lilith out, and then continues to help move rubble* *rides down the line to the ground from the cockpit* "Yes. I am leader of SRX Team. We are the Personal Trooper division special Ops team. I am Major Ryudo Stellvain. I met you all at the conference in Slepnir Base." "Yeah, I remember." *he nodded to the side* *zips her flight suit back up and gets out* *gets out too* watches as Mazinger seems to remove garbage automatically. "Anyway..." he said, "Call me Professor Richmond, everyone does. *nods at Professor* "Well, as you know. The beetle units are unknown units. It seems like they were the units that attacked Hiryu class a year ago. We called them Aerogaters." "Sounds kinda hokey." "Yes. But apparently, these Aerogaters don't look like they are from Solar System, but they've been around more than they do now." "So we got actual aliens now, and not some half-assed creations from a 1960's mad scienist. A pity, they would've fit the theme for Mazinger and Getter since they both appear to be from that decade." "I resent that! Mazinger is a throwback!" *pulls on he flight suit to let the hot air out* Ahh, the cool breeze from the sea is refreshing. *Sighs* "It seems like we'll be having more of them. However, I do not know what that other unknown unit was. It seems like we will call the unit as EI-02." *looks around* "Did anyone else notice it was made out of junk besides me?" "I did, it was very odd..." he said, "It looks like something my wife would love..." *puts on his sun glasses and stares at the sea* ...Still haven't found what I'm looking for... "Anyways, I'll be also in charge of 3G team with the Slepnir Federation team. Anything that happens will be ordered by me." "Wait...does that include me?" "Does my father know?" "I know that," he says, "So long as they repair Z, I'm good to follow the Military.." I don't know that he would be so quick to hand Getter over to anyone. "As long as you are with 3Gs the 3Gs are now allied with SRX Team. But also the conference treaty was also written that it will be under my name to command." Ok, *salutes* just give me your orders, the other two won't listen to you. *Breaths a sigh of relief* "Ah, good. I'm already commited to another goal, no offense." *nods* "Very well. Your name is?" "Lilith Winfrey" "The one staring at the ocean is Jake, and the one clearing rubble is Garlan" "Miss Winfrey, I'll be looking forward of working with you" *raises his hand slightly up* "Yo, I don't mean to go off topic, but any word about when I'll go back up?" ...back, up? * looks over at her and points up* "Back to space." Wow, I've never anyone from space before! *turns back to Lilith* I'm from space... Oh, you never mentioned it before. You never asked. *raises a brow* "Really? There's a bunch of people who come from space, most of them are racist assholes though." Are you one of those too? *laughs* "Racism?" he says, "In this age.. that's a real shame. One of my best friends is from space..." "No, I'm what you call a seeker of rare and strange things that other people would frown or look at you strangely for, like Crayon Monkey-Chan." I think it is more because people are ignorant, like Garlan thinks people from space are all green and from mars. "We can't say that the space people are the ones to blame. They maybe the one terrorizing innocent people, but it's also true that Blue Cosmos and Titans are behind the scenes. We just can't do anything about it though." "I'm actaully green, but I left my atennas back at my room, and I decided to bathe in peach colored paint this morning." "Titans... they have been repeating the mistakes of the past like gassing colonies..." "So, any idea when I'll go back up into the starry sky, Major Ryudo?" *turns back to the sea and stares out again* "Wow..." he said." "This is why my wife... and I had.." he shighed, "It can't be helped." "As much as I like staying on this planet that tries its hardest to kill me, I need to return up with the GP01." *shrugs* "Beats me. Anyways, let's head back to the HQ. Seems like the rescue team is done cleaning out the debris." *takes out her radio* Garlan, we're heading back to base. Ok, I'll be right behind you. *sighs heavily* Alright. *Twirles around and walks back to the pullie. He grabs the cable and rides back up, murmuring disapporvingly to himself* "And I'm stuck here..." "Mazinger. headhome!" he says, as he climbs up the suit. "I miss the Prototype's ladder allready!" Session End